Forbidden Decisions
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: As sister of the Great Egyptian Pharaoh, one must do many things. One of these is to be wed by the age of eighteen. With the time drawing nearer, worry occurs. Until one night two mysterious figures make themselves known; Egypt's most wanted criminals.


It was a calm evening, late at night. Few stars littered the sky and the moon was a mere slit after the full moon only two nights before. A chill breeze swept through the air, caressing the tanned face of a young female in her late teens; seventeen, perhaps?

She stood on a balcony, high above the village the palace was located in. Not a soul roamed the streets; all were tucked in bed. Only the few guards of the palace were still outside.

A soft smile spread across her lips as the wind blew past her, into her bedroom. Long, straight fiery red locks shifted, tickling her bare shoulders until they fell, reaching down to just above her waist. Jade green eyes scanned the village, as if expecting someone, or rather – _anyone._

She wished to be taken away from the palace; away from her duty as princess. By eighteen, she was expected to be wed. Suitable men would come from all across the land for her to choose from. She knew there would be no suitable person for her; they would all be rich snobs.

A chill ran down her spine and she crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a simple, strapless dress that provided not near enough warmth for in the chilly nights of Egypt.

The cream colored dress was shaped like a corset at the top, with strings crisscrossing over her back, while from her waist down it flowed loosely until her ankles. She wore simple slippers to match the dress and protect her feet from the hard rock she stood on.

"Princess Star," a dark, male voice broke the silence. "What a surprise."

Eyes slightly wide, she spun around, dress following her movements and she came face to face with a guy not much older than herself; a year or two, perhaps.

She took in his appearance, noting that he seemed familiar. Beautifully tanned skin with spiked sandy blonde locks framed his face and amethyst eyes locked with hers, a smirk gracing the features of his face.

'Who,' she wondered. 'Is he..?'

He grinned. "Confused?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me who you are."

"You don't remember me?" he inquired and let out a soft chuckle, pressing a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt."

She froze, realization entering her mind. Something in his voice was familiar, the tone in his laugh. It clicked, and her eyes widened.

"Marik." She took a step back, only to collide into something, or – someone.

Cold hands gripped her upper arms from behind to steady her as she stumbled. She found her footing and froze as words entered her right ear, spoken by a male, in a soft tone;

"Running?" a second male voice whispered; his warm breath caressed her ear, making her shiver. "I'm afraid there's nowhere to go."

She gulped and froze. Obviously one of the Egyptian Gods resented her. That was the only reason she could think of as explanation for her current situation.

Marik took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Mere inches remained between her and the criminal. She was stuck; stuck between the two most feared men in all of Egypt. Marik and the Thief King himself, Bakura.

"…What do you want?" Her voice remained coherent; she was hiding her fear. The last thing she wanted was for them to know she was scared.

A chuckle flowed into her ear. "What we want?" the Thief King inquired. "Why, we just came for a friendly visit."

Marik let out a soft, dark laugh. "Indeed," he agreed and continued where Bakura had left off. "We heard the big day shall be soon and this was our last chance to visit before your desired husband will be watching you every minute of the day."

Star hung her head, eyes focusing on the ground. Even they knew about the wedding – all of Egypt knew. But to think that even the most wanted criminals would have such knowledge… It just showed how elaborate her brother, Atem, was announcing it.

Marik gripped her chin and tilted her head up, so their eyes met. In seconds, the distance between them closed as he pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened in shock and she attempted to take a step back, only to remember her back was pressed against Bakura's chest. Bakura snaked an arm around her waist, holding her against him and slid a hand up her side. She shivered and Marik pulled away, grinning.

"We thought we'd come give you a little… attention," Bakura purred into her ear. He was still caressing her side and the combined force of that and the tone in his voice made her knees weak, but she hid it.

"Who says I'd want attention from _you_?" Star spat, crossing her arms over her chest as if to create a barrier between herself and Marik.

The response she got was a smirk from said-person. "We're the two your brother would never approve of."

She let Marik's words sink in, contemplating them. In a way… he was right. Her brother had chosen the candidates and she in turn had to pick from them. He was setting up her entire life. Marik and Bakura, however… he despised them with every part of his being. It presented the perfect opportunity to defy her elder brother and make her own decision for once.

"…What's in it for you?"

A chuckle. "That is of no importance."

She felt a soft nip on the back of her neck and couldn't stop herself from emitting a soft groan. She knew that with that simple sound she had sealed the silent, unknown deal between them.

Grinning, Marik grabbed her hand as Bakura removed his arm from his waist. She was led off the balcony and into her room, Bakura following stealthily behind.

Within seconds she found herself flat on her back, on the soft surface of her bed. Marik crawled on top of her, straddling her legs. Wasting no time, Marik pressed his lips to hers once more, more forcefully. She let out a soft gasp and groaned as he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

The hesitation was wiped from her mind and she returned the kiss, just as fierce. Her hands ghosted over his bare chest – his muscles tensing at her touch – and she followed up by looping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

She realized with detached interest that her dress was being slid up, but paid no more attention to it. That is – until a cold hand began to caress her inner thigh. A muffled moan in pleasure left her lips at the sensation.

Bakura had entered the mix.

He lay on his side, next to the kissing couple. His hand lightly stroked her thigh and he smirked as she moaned. He began to add the occasional, rougher rub and intentionally drew nearer to her most intimate spot.

Star shuddered in utter delight and broke the kiss, letting out a moan. Marik let out a chuckle and let his mouth come to rest beside her ear;

"You seem to be enjoying this."

He bit down on her neck and she let out a strangled moan, torn between pleasure and pain. He hadn't drawn blood, not yet. Some pleasure needed to wait until later times.

He and Bakura both pulled away to rid her of her dress, leaving her in nothing but underwear. She flushed, cheeks darkening.

Bakura grinned as he leaned closer and also bit down on her neck, making her moan. A hand trailed up from her thigh and cupped one of her breasts, causing a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes fluttered halfway shut, lost in pleasure. "You're beautiful."

…He squeezed.

A loud moan tore through the room – Marik had slipped his hand into her underwear at the exact same moment as Bakura had rubbed her breast, causing unimaginable pleasure.

Her back arched as Marik slipped two fingers in and a moan ripped from her throat.

"M-Marik..!"

Her breath was becoming ragged as both men continued to cause her pleasure, smirking at every moan that escaped her. But then they froze, all movements halting.

_Click. Click. Click._

Soft footsteps echoed in the hallway and Marik cursed under his breath, eyes narrowing. Bakura scowled, removing his hand from her body as Marik did the same.

Bakura pressed a kiss to her lips. "We'll have to continue this some other time," were his words, dark with seduction, before he rose to his feet, sending a smirk in her direction. Marik grinned, standing up.

"Perhaps we'll come save you from your fate."

Shuddering at their words, she watched them. Within seconds – they were gone.

Soft pants left her slightly parted lips, chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She had found the answer to her question; "_…What's in it for you?"_

…

Her;

They wanted her.


End file.
